fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Glublelus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Snail Trail |creator = Chaoarren}} Glublelus are shelled Mollusks. Appearance Glublelus are almost identical to the real life sea snail, but with some notable differences. Most of all being the six tentacles and two frontal ones with hook hands. Other than that there are red spikes on the shell, and the back end of the tail. Colouration is: Blue shell with purple stripes circling the rings, grey body and purple mouth. Behaviour Glublelus is a herbivore, it will not try to eat meat meaning it will not pin the hunter for food. If attacked it has a poisonous fluid in its mouth and the weight of its shell to fend of its predators. If all aggressive means fail it will protect itself with its shell by hiding inside it. Introduction Slime Trail: Area 3: Jungle The Hunter walks near to the shell that is Glublelus, but unfortunately steps upon the trail left behind and falls right next to its head. In reaction it sprays poison from its mouth which The Hunter very nearly is hit by, only to be knocked away from its unexpected arms. The Glublelus taunts and goes into its shell. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Red spines will glow and poison will drip from mouth. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth and purple colouring fades. Breaks *Tail broken *Shell broken (X2): Tip, then hole through the side with several other cracks. Mount On the shell tip, then the shell side when tip is broke. Glublelus swings its shell in a rocking motion to shake The hunter off. Battle attacks Its land attacks can be also done underwater on the sea floor *'Snail Trail': When it moves it will leave behind a path of slime which will inflict web bound to those who stand in it. *'Poison Spew': The sides of its mouth swell up and a spray of poison is breathed forward. *'Arm Swing': One of its forward arms is swung forward in an arc like a tentacle whip. *'Arm Punch': Both arms bend back and are quickly extended out triple their length quickly in front. *'Tail Slap': The tail wiggles and then shoots itself straight, knocking hunters attacking behind. *'Slam': Lifts its front upwards by its tentacle arms and flings itself back down. In water this does Waterblight. *'Shell Protection': If it feels its too threatened it retreats into its shell, making hitting its head weak point much harder. *'Headbutt': Lies motionless in its shell but then lunges out right at a hunter. *'Shell Roller': It its shell, the Glublelus brings itself back and does three full rolls forward. *'Water Expel': Its base body swells and it squeezes out water by its sides from its underside. (High Rank added) *'Hook Punch': When turning, should hunters be attacking its face it can do a hook punch now with the arm opposite to where its turning. *'Tail Spin': Its front turns to the side and its tail extends and swipes right next to the side its front is facing. Used to break a previous exploit from Glublelus being unable to defend its sides. *'Poison Hole': Retreats inside its shell and extends its two front tentacles into visibility. It will then proceed to turn in a circle while spraying its poison. (G Rank only) *'Punch To Roll': An attack that drastically can come out of nowhere. Upon doing a slightly slower arm punch it brings itself up and does the shell roller attack, this time in a random direction. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Frenzied Glublelus has a more reddish shell and green body, with only slight purple tints. The poison is more thicker and wider than before and the trail causes The Frenzy. No Apex Glublelus have been seen. Ecology Glublelus reside in damp locations where they adsorb in the moisture and water of the land and air that allows it to make mucus and its snail trail. The mucus sticks to whatever it touches once off the Glublelus, aiding it escape predators. Should a shortage of water happen they will head underwater and stay until the sea level returns to normal. Their main food is moss, clovers from the swamps and seaweed from the seas. Although they are not carnivorous they can fight back against treats they cannot escape, with blood from failed attempts at killing it staining its spikes a deep red. It holds toxins from the plants inside it that it spits as a poison that can kill a human if it has held enough of it. Glublelus can survive underwater in low tides by using gills under its shell to breathe. However they have a six day limit to leave the water as once it expires their gills will fail from exhaustion and cause them to drown. Glublelus of both genders can produce eggs after breeding. A impregnated Glublelus will lay around 20 eggs in a watery hole and then leave them. A majority of young won't survive long against the monsters and nature of their environments to make it to adulthood. Should ones live long they gain new abilities that aid it survive. They include attacking while under safety of its shell, swinging its tail and extending its arms longer. The shell of Glublelus is not only its signature item, it is also essential for its survival. Deep inside the shell lie its internal organs, so should an attack breach the outer and inner layer it has a very potential chance of doing severe or fatal damage to the Glublelus. When newly born a Glublelus has next to no defence thanks to its very weak shell, and must hope it flees or hides successfully instead. Once its shell grows older, the older layers are grown over by newer ones, forcing them under the newer ones to make it even stronger. Out of infant stage, spikes begin to grow out of certain places of the shell that offer even more protection. These spikes are dull white at first, with more failed attempts that cause in injury to the attacker, they begin to turn red from blood being absorbed into it. At full maturity the shell becomes impenetrable to monsters of small stature and form, with even some low tier large monsters turning away from attacking it. In full condition it can surface being gnawed by the powerful jaws of the Gobul. However even now it still must be wary of high tier monsters, Plesioth can flip them over and eat their body without much problem underwater, the strongest of jaws most notably the Deviljho's can still crunch right through the shell, and the electric currents from a Lagiacrus or the fireballs from a Rathian can easily render solid defence useless and go right through the shell and ravage the organs and burn them alive. Unfortunately for the Glublelus, it cannot replace its shell unlike the Hermitaurs and Ceanataurs and is stuck with the same shell for its entire life. Should it be damaged or broken it will have to let luck decide if it survives to see its shell grow new layers over the damaged parts. If completely broken the Glublelus faces certain death from its organs being exposed to the disease riddled lands it lives in along with being completely defenceless, a mere Vespoid could kill it. Once fully matured the shell cannot grow any longer meaning that any wounds gained then will not be healed over anymore. As a Glublelus becomes old its once vital and great shell becomes a downside as the monster weakens from age, making the strain of carrying it harder constantly. Growing old enough can mean that the shell becomes its own demise. Glublelus can die from exhaustion in such elderly states and if not that they can become trapped by the thing that protected them their entire lives and die to it. Some in desperation have even resorted to chewing and dissolving parts of their shell around the bottom and side to lighten themselves free, while also losing their long had defence. Most Glublelus choose to die in peace with their shell being their grave, as even if they lighten up their shell it'll have to repeatedly do it as they get even older. No matter what it does Glublelus like all other common monsters will eventually die of age of its body becoming too weak to function anymore. Upon death the body quickly decomposes to leave behind the shell for other beings to use or destroy. Credits *'Nin10DillN64': For including Glublelus in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. *'???(Yet To Happen)': For creating a render for Glublelus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren